


Lexi Howard Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Lexi Howard imagines from my Tumblr





	1. More Than That

> Y/N didn't have many friends. It wasn't because they weren't popular. They had over seven hundred friends on Facebook and over a thousand followers on Instagram. If they wanted to, they could be as popular as Nate but they didn't. They didn't want to surround themselves with fake friends, people only wanting to be friends for their own gain. That's what happens when your brother is a drug dealer. Either they use you for drugs or they're too scared to be around you.

You were at your locker putting your books away when Rue came over grinning. "Hey, Y/N. Long time no see." She greeted.

"I know. How have you been?" You asked her. You knew where she was over the summer, well everyone did but the difference between you and them was that you actually cared for Rue.

"I've been fantastic." She told you and you bobbed your head. "You going to McKay's party tonight?"

"I don't know." You said.

"Oh, come on, Y/N. Please." Rue pleaded. "It'll suck without you there."

You thought about it. Your fourteen year old self was telling you not to go, that they only want the drugs but you couldn't keep living like that or else you will be lonely for the rest of your life. "I'll think about it." You told her and she let out a little cheer before running off to Jules who was waiting at the end of the corridor.

> In hind sight Y/N should have seen it coming yet they went into that party wide eyed with their guard down. I was someone who had just gotten out of rehab and was still doing drugs. I guess Y/N wanted to believe that I was better and that I wanted to be friends.

You didn't even get a chance to get yourself a drink when Rue stumbled over to you. "You made it!"

"I sure did."

"So, what have you got?" Rue asked, dragging out the 'so'.

"What do you mean?" You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. She gave you a deadpan look causing realisation to hit. She didn't invite you because she wanted you here. She invited you because she wanted to get high, thinking you'd bring some with you. "I've got nothing."

"Seriously, Y/N?" She didn't believe you.

"Yeah." You told her. "I came here to have a good time not to get used for drugs. My brother is the drug dealer not me." Rue mumbled a 'whatever' as you pushed pass her going straight to the kitchen, desperately wanting a drink.

You poured yourself whatever you could get your hands on, downing it immediately. You did this two more times before Nate spoke up. You didn't even realise he was in the room too. "You look like you're having as much fun as I am." He said making his way over to you. "I could help with that if you want."

"No I'm good." You said resisting the urge to roll your eyes.

"Come on." Nate said, going to cup your cheek. You pushed him off scrambling to put a distance between you.

"What the fuck!" You exclaimed. "Is your ego that inflated that you can't understand the word no?"

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it. I thought you of all people would love the attention. You know because you don't have any friends. I've got news for you, Y/N. Everyone is going to use you. That's what you get when your brother is a fucking drug dealer so if I was you I'd take whatever attention you get given to you." You swallowed the lump in your throat, refusing to cry in front of an asshole like Nate Jacobs.

"At least I'm not sulking in here while my girlfriend is fucking some rando in the pool." You said. Nate pushed himself off the counter stalking over to you only stopping when you pointed the kitchen knife you grabbed off the counter at him. Raising an eyebrow as a warning, you threw it onto the side before moving to leave mumbling a 'fuck you' to him.

•

You didn't want to go to school the next day but you had to. Your brother, Fez, was already suspicious that something happened at the party so you couldn't let on that it did. You had expected everyone to ignore you and Nate to give you a death glare. What you didn't expect was for Lexi to be waiting at your locker. You wouldn't consider yourself as friends but you were friendly. "Hey." You greeted, taking your headphones out.

"Hey." She returned. "I'm sorry about Rue last night."

"Thanks."

"I know what it's like to only be wanted when they want something." Lexi said. It was quiet between you before she added. "Just so you know, I wanted you there. At the party I mean."

You couldn't help the heat rising to your cheeks or the stupid smile following it. You wanted to talk. For the first time in a long time you actually wanted to speak to someone from school instead of going about your day ignoring everyone. The bell rang though and you had to go your separate ways to class.

> It was an unexpected friendship that blossomed between Y/N and Lexi. After that morning Lexi sat with Y/N at lunch which soon evolved into hanging out after school. The two of them mainly went to Lexi's house. She knew what their home life was like so whenever Fez had some bad people round Y/N stayed at Lexi's. For her it started off as a crush and developed into something more. She just didn't know how Y/N felt so she kept it to herself, well Cassie knew but that was it. People could tell that Lexi had an affect on Y/N though. She brought them out of their shell, getting them to go to parties. Even Nate could see this.

You and Lexi were in the kitchen getting yourselves a drink. You were telling her something and she giggled making you join in with her. Your laughter died down when you saw Nate coming over to the two of you. "Well this is cute isn't it." He deadpanned. "Doing your charity work early this year, Lex? How much coke are they giving you?"

"Fuck you Nate." Lexi said. She could see how much you were trying not to let his words get to you so she grabbed your hand wrapping her finger around yours and gave it a squeeze.

He barked a laugh before continuing. "Or is Lexi Howard just that good in bed. I wouldn't peg you as a freak in the bedroom but it's always the quiet ones. Does she have a tight-"

Nate couldn't continue as you let the rage building inside you bubble over and you punched him. He touched his lip and saw the blood, his eyes going dark. You ignored the throbbing pain in your hand and Lexi's soft pleas as you continued staring Nate down, begging him to try it again. "Y/N, come on." Lexi tried again. This time you gave her a short nod, breaking eye contact with him and turning to leave. Not before muttering something under causing something inside of Nate to break. He grabbed your arm and shoved you into the wall, wrapping his hand around your neck.

"What did you say?" He said between gritted teeth.

"I said Maddy deserves better than you." You challenged him.

After getting over her initial shock, Lexi grabbed the discarded cups littered on the side and threw them at Nate yelling for him to let you go. He finally did and stumbled out of his grasp and into Lexi who wrapped her arms around you. "You're finished." Nate warned you before leaving the room. He didn't need to establish to know what he meant. You had started a war with the Jacobs's. One you couldn't win.

•

"I don't want to go home tonight." You said. The two of you were in Lexi's car, parked outside your apartment complex. You looked up and saw the light was on through the window which meant Fez was up still.

"You can stay at mine tonight." Lexi offered. You nodded letting out a small thank you.

The drive was short and you soon ended upstairs in Lexi's room with a bag of peas on your hand. Lexi was holding it even though it was wrapped with a towel around your hand. You didn't tell her though, enjoying the contact. "I'm sorry." You spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled.

"It's okay, Y/N." She assured you.

"I just lost it, you know. He was saying shit about you, shit I couldn't stand coming out of his mouth."

"He deserved to get punched but Y/N I'm worried about you." Lexi said. "Nate's not going to stop." She moves her hand to your neck where it slowly started to bruise. You placed your free hand over hers.

"I don't care. I would have done it again if it meant shutting him up. I won't let him talk bad about you."

Lexi blushed, looking away before she cleared her throat, gaining composure. She led you to the bed and you both got in, laying opposite each other. The moonlight streaming through the curtain twinkled in her eyes, she looked beautiful, you thought. You didn't realise you were leaning forward until there was only a gap between you. Lexi closed the distance pressing her lips onto yours, kissing you. The thoughts of what's to come tomorrow regarding Nate fizzled out when you were with Lexi. You didn't care as long as you were with her.


	2. closer to you

Crickets is what could be heard as you sat at your desk trying to do your homework and study. The issue was that this was your worse subject and the information wasn’t going in, no matter how much you read it just wouldn’t go in. You groaned, laying your head on the open books. If you didn’t get this sorted out you didn’t know what was going to happen, you felt like you were on the last straw with this teacher.

Glancing up after you mustered up the will to carry on, you thought your prayers were answered. The picture stuck on your wall reminded you of the one person who you knew was amazing at this subject. Lexi. You knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as just asking her. You pushed her away when you realised you had a massive crush on her so you no longer spoke. You regretted it immediately after but the damage had been done.

You pulled up Lexi's chat and started typing out a message before deleting and retyping it, not knowing what to put. It never used to be this hard. The words flowed before but now you were second guessing everything. After figuring out what to say and sending it, it didn’t take long for those three dots to pop up on the screen.

> Meet at the library after school tomorrow.

It was short and you had to admit that it hurt a little. There was no kiss at the end, no emoji like there usually was. You couldn’t complain though. She didn’t have to even reply to your text let alone agree to help you yet she did. You didn’t know why. For closure? To help?

+

You were sat at the back table in the library, your books spread out in front of you waiting for Lexi's arrival. Your knee bounced from the nerves you were feeling. This will be the first proper conversation you’ve had since you pulled away, apart from acknowledgement in any shared class you had.

Your breath was taken away at her arrival, the feelings you had for her came crashing back at full force. She sent you a small smile, taking a seat opposite you and getting her own notes out. "Thank you for doing this." You said once your words got back to you.

"It will look good on college applications." She shrugged leaving it at that. You gave a short nod, focussing on the work in front of you, not knowing what else you could say. There was so much unsaid that you didn’t know where to start.

The two of you fell into a civil conversation about the work, getting more comfortable with each other as the days went on. It wasn’t until you said a joke that Lexi laughed and then frowned almost immediately after putting her pen down and closing her notebook.

"What’s going on Y/N?" Lexi asked. You opened your mouth to say something then closed, realising you had nothing ready to say. "Okay then, why did you stop talking to me? Did I do something?"

"No! God no, Lex." You rushed out.

"I must have done something because you just don’t stop talking to your best friend for no reason." The tension was suffocating. You dropped your head, your eyes screwed shut, not wanting to face Lexi.

She took the silence as her cue to leave. When you heard the scrape of the chair you mumbled a quick 'fuck' before chasing after her. "Lexi!" You shouted earning a few hushes from the other people in the library. You didn’t care though, you had to catch up with her. "Lexi, wait up." You called after her again. She slowed down, crossing her arms as she turned to face you.

"So what’s it going to be, Y/N? You finally gonna grow a pair and tell me that the reason you stopped talking to me was because you liked me as more than a friend?"

You face fell when she said that. "H-how did you know?" There was no point in denying it now that she knew.

Lexi shrugged. "I overheard you and Rue talking about it when you were drunk at Nate's party."

"I’m sorry." Was the only thing you could say. You were sorry for disappearing out of her life. You were sorry for how she found out about your feelings. More importantly you were sorry for ruining your friendship.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Lexi asked. "Because if you told me the truth then you would know that I feel the same the way." Your eyes widened at her confession, a small smile couldn’t help but creep onto your face. "So how about we forget these pass few weeks and go on a date."

"I would love that."


End file.
